Disposing of used cat litter can be an unpleasant experience for many cat owners. It would be a benefit, therefore, to these cat owners to have a cat litter packaging article that contained a litter box quantity of cat litter and that could be used as a cat litter box liner as well as a sealable disposal bag for disposing of the used cat litter.